


The thrill is gone

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: A little fic about the green facemask scene...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @KiezeM for providing me the idea.

_“The thrill is gone…”_ his voice still lingered like a sweet melody in my head, the soft humming of his vocal cords, the monotonous way the words rolled out of his mouth. I was weak, too weak to resist, too weak to defend myself.

I didn’t know it was that hard and that kind of a challenge going undercover with Mulder. It went surprisingly well, playing house with my partner, almost too well. And that’s the thing that scared me the most. Mulder made domestic jokes and I loved it, although I often acted like I didn’t.

A few nights ago we had spent the evening together at Gogolak’s place, Mulder’s arm was delicately draped around my shoulder when we sat comfortably in the couch. I felt myself lean more and more against him, my hand had held his arm,  it almost felt too natural. I remember how I had to remind myself not to let myself slip into these romantic feelings, it wasn’t real, we weren’t really husband and wife, it was all pretended, this was an undercover assignment for fuck sake. But god, it felt so good, being so close to him, feel his warmth, his affection towards me. 

It was that night I had rubbed his hand lovingly with my fingertips in the presence of our neighbors, gently slipping into the dangerous romantic abyss lurking around the corner. Once I realized I was letting myself go too far I had to release his hand, stopping the sweet caresses he got so used to.

Sure I craved a man in my life, and Mulder was _the_ man in my life. But also _the_ man I couldn't touch, couldn't love and certainly couldn't start a relationship with. It was against the rules, it was forbidden, not allowed.  Rules, I loved rules, but some rules I hated.

The many rules of the property were discussed that night, I could totally see myself living there, I love rules, I obey rules. Rules gave my life order, which I could certainly need in the chaos Mulder often created. I loved his chaos, his lack of rules, his boyish breaker of rules attitude.  

But there was one rule I gladly wanted to break.

 

Tonight we had discussed the Big Mike case in the safety of the bedroom of our house, while I got ready for bed. I needed to keep myself busy, it felt so private, so intimate being together with him in a bedroom. Although I had spent time in his apartment, where his couch was his bed. He had been in my bedroom, we visited each other’s motel rooms, but this felt dangerously different.

This house, this room, this marriage, it was all pretended, I knew, but still, the dimmed lights, the bed, and him - looking like that-… in one room. Alarm bells kept going off in my head.

I walked back and forth from the ensuite bathroom to the bedroom telling him what he needed to do and what we needed to investigate. How to squeeze a toothpaste, tidy up his clothes, to put the toilet seat down,… I needed something to protect myself from his charms, work and his lack of order were the perfect decoys. He was irresistibly cute and handsome and I just couldn’t risk our friendship by letting myself feel what I was feeling.

He didn’t seem to have the intention to leave the room, he made himself comfortable on the bed, while he kept rambling about the case. And I just tried to get the conversation going, to divert his attention away from me.

Standing at the sink, I needed to find something to scare him, to push him away from me. Although that was the last thing I wanted, in fact, I needed him close, closer than ever, I couldn’t have known the undercover assignment caused this type of desire.

 _You are stronger than this_ , I said to myself while I grabbed the green face cream flask out of my toiletries bag. I rarely used it, I didn’t even know why I brought it in the first place. But it was the perfect way of scaring him off.

I could hear how Mulder jumped onto the bed once again and made himself comfortable. And god, I wanted to lay myself next to him, feel his arms around my waist, cuddle with him, more than anything in the world, but this wasn’t real life, this was just an assignment, I couldn’t let these mixed feeling take a hand.

A thick layer of green face cream covered my pale freckled skin as I walked back into the dimmed bedroom. Mulder had sprawled himself comfortably on the left side of the bed, he seemed to be waiting for me.

His reaction wasn’t as horrific as I had anticipated, he didn’t scream, he didn’t run away, just a slight “Hooo” sealed the deal for him. He kept looking at me as if he didn’t care how I looked, in his eyes I always seemed to look beautiful, he just wanted to be there with me. In a way I was flattered, but it scared me too. He was so comfortable with me in this room, why couldn't I be like that?

The moment he seductively tapped the bed and wiggled his eyebrows calling me to lay with him, I had to remind him I was Scully, not Laura. And that’s when he left, I hated myself from pushing him out the way I did, because in my core I wanted nothing more than just be with him, feel him close.

The wake of his perfume reached my nostrils as he closed the door. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom getting a cloth to remove the green facemask from my skin. The work was done, it did its thing. 

The moment I walked back into the room, the door flew open and I was startled to see Mulder standing in front of me again.

 _“I forgot something…,”_ he softly spoke as stepped closer. His eyes were searching the room for that “something” that he could need. After a few seconds his gaze landed back on me.

He looked at me and I looked at him,  and suddenly I forgot that I had the ability to speak. My eyes asked questions he didn’t answer. His gaze was intense and he noticed that my face mask was partly removed by the cloth I was holding in my hands.

I just stood there, completely paralyzed and numb. His eyes bore deep into my soul, seeking all the answers he needed to solve the riddles he had about me and I just couldn’t look away. As he kept his gaze he grasped the cloth from my hands and gently wiped the rest of my face clean from the green stuff.

I closed my eyes briefly as he rubbed the still warm fabric over my eyes and cheek. He was soft and gentle, removing the sticky cream off me.

Mulder’s eyes never left my face, and when I opened mine again, he was only inches away from me. Our noses almost touched. He ran the damp cloth one more time over my entire face, to make sure everything was removed.

His eyes traveled over my damp glistening skin, from my eyes to my cheeks to my lips and back up again. His lips parted slowly when he let his eyes trail my face. My heart raced uncontrollably in my chest, as his fingertips gloved around my cheek, while his thumb rubbed a few drops of water from my skin.

Never had I felt a touch so light and delicate as his right here. He didn’t hesitate and cocked his head and moved closer until his lips touched mine.

The soft swell of his bottom lip brushed my mouth and I gasped lightly. My fingers answered directly by wrapping around his neck, pulling him a hint closer.

My lips parted in response, as my eyes rolled back and I surrendered. He answered by running his tongue over my lips, gently starting to explore the warm depths of my craving mouth.

I felt how my body pulled him closer, how my tongue found him and how this unexpected kiss turned my world upside-down.

His fingertips held my cheek as we kissed, my hand massaged his neck, I tiptoed to fully answer him back.

It was the sweetest kiss I ever tasted and shared with anyone. So warm, soft, careful and tame, I was completely blown away by how this man kissed me.

His hand finally moved to my waist, holding me when he moved back and broke our kiss. Our lips were beautifully bruised by this kiss we both so needed. It was the confirmation we craved, the seal of our friendship, comradery, and love. 

My eyes slowly opened and immediately connected with his again. He stared back at me, pure love in his gaze. A soft smile formed on his lips. A thankful smile.

This moment was so pure and honest, it was a reflection of our mutual respect and love for each other.

His smile got wider as I smiled back at him, a bit uneasy and shy I have to admit.

But he knew how I felt, as did I.  
We both knew.

 

 _“I think you just found it,”_ I whispered while my thumb brushed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully guides Mulder to her bed.

 I didn’t know what had come over me to let him kiss me, but honestly, it felt heavenly and I didn’t regret it. I secretly wished I had done it before. As my gaze hazily dwelled over his relaxed face, my tongue tasted his sweet flavor still lingering on my lips.

My hand found his fingers and I entwined them, while my eyes grasped his gaze again. A shy smile traveled towards him, which he answered gladly with an even softer one. As if my body took over my brain and left me without any control, I guided him behind me to the bed he had been on a few minutes ago.

 _“Scully…”,_ he muttered and hesitated, he pulled my hand back gently. I didn’t want to know, I didn’t want to think, I just wanted to let it happen. I was ready, but I wanted him to be ready too.

I turned around, my thighs already touched the soft Egyptian cotton on the queen-sized bed. Our hands were still tangled together, it made my stomach flutter to see this in the dimmed light of this secluded Arcadian bedroom. As I brought my gaze up to meet him, my teeth grasped my bottom lip, still tasting the remains of his kiss.

 _“Stay with me tonight”,_ my voice sounded muffled and hoarse while I whispered this to him. My breath brushed the hollow of his throat as I noticed the goosebumps I created. It was all I wanted, I didn’t want to sleep alone anymore in this house, in this bed.

The last few days I got so used of not being by myself in the evenings. We made dinner together or ordered meals or were invited by our creepy neighbors. But never did we spend an evening alone.

My body got used to his company, it craved the same man near when it rested.

Mulder seemed completely out of this world, how he stood there, gazing into the dark nothingness of the room, finding my eyes when his eyes traveled my face.

I was completely in awe of this man, he was so kind and handsome, but he could drive me insane too at times. He was all I had, all I cared for in this crazy life we were leading. He was there for me and I was there for him. Always.

My hands traveled up over his chest, dragging the fabric of his T-shirt along over his head. He followed me, he let me do what I was doing, he trusted me, he didn’t resist, he wanted this as much as I did. I wasn’t desperate, I wasn’t anticipating on a one night stand with my partner, not at all.

But God, his chest, my heart raced, my fingers ran over his burning flesh, over his abs, over the scar of the gunshot in his shoulder blade. I felt guilty while I ran my fingers along the edge of the scar tissue, having to shoot the man who would protect me against all evil, was the hardest thing I had to do.

  _“I’m so sorry…”_ I whispered while my lips gently brushed the scar, while my breath warmed the sore spot. His fingers ran through my hair as I moved back, and I noticed how he looked at me, pure love in his eyes.

His hands cupped my face and he leaned in to kiss me once more, and I didn’t hold back. Sparks flew as our lips touched again, I could feel fireworks ignite in my lower abdomen. The softness of his lips, the velvet touch of his tongue and his sweet taste, I couldn’t form an answer to the question _why did I wait this long?_

I softly hummed when his mouth left mine, I yearned for more, my body longed for his touch and my lips wanted to be kissed over and over. I wasn’t sure if I by any chance left the heating on, but my skin glistened with sweat. Letting go of my bathrobe could also cool me down. I was pretty damn sure the heat came from Mulder.

My fingers peeled the bathrobe over my shoulders until it pooled around my feet on the floor. The white silk PJs I was wearing revealed how aroused I was by our sweet ministrations. My nipples had always been very sensitive, but now it seemed they were pregnant with anticipation of what was to come.

His body touched mine, and I was sure he could feel the hard tips press his chest. We didn’t speak, we just communicated through our looks, those little moments of eye contact meant more than a whole conversation.

His nose bumped lovingly against mine while he brushed a few tendrils of hair out of my face. I felt his warm sweet breath walked over the flushed skin of my jaw and cheek. I smiled shyly and avoided his gaze for a second. His finger hooked under my chin and forced me to return his stare. His lips formed a smiled and his soft voice broke the sizzling silence in the room: _“You are beautiful, you know that?”_

My eyes thanked him by almost tearing up, when his thumb rubbed in crescent moon shapes over my cheek.

He swiftly opened up the covers of the bed for me and I crawled in, he followed shortly after me. Before he joined me he dropped his jeans next to the bed on the floor, wearing just his boxers.

 

My body turned to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his firm body.

I snuggled closer, feeling the warm skin of his chest against my cheek and a feeling of safety and love veiled over me as his arms gloved completely around me. There was nothing in this goddamn world that could harm me when I was in his arms. This feeling was so precious to me,  hadn’t felt so safe in a while now. I couldn’t even remember to ever felt this kind of security before.

His mouth kissed the crown of my head and gently moved to my temple. I could feel how his breath slowly moved over my hair. One of his hands caressed my head and the side of my face. My arms pulled him close to me, to never let go again.

My head rested in the crook of his neck, where his shoulders meet his chest, his heartbeat was steady and reassuring. My hand rested under my chin on his chest, languidly I caressed the spot under my fingers.

His breathing slowed down as did mine, we both were very relaxed in each other’s arms, like we belonged there, it was the only place on earth where we should be.

 

 _“Sweet dreams, Scully”_ he whispered, while his hand caressed my back and his lips lightly kissed my forehead. How could this man be so sweet and caring? I smiled, completely and utterly happy, while I snuggled closer into his arms.

 

 _“Goodnight, Mulder”_ I answered softly, while my lips pressed a feather-light kiss on his chest. I couldn’t hide my smile. After that, I felt how sleep took me in his arms and made me slide into the softness of my dreams.

 

 

But Mulder... he stayed awake for a while and simply watched me sleep. He noticed how my eyes fluttered when having a dream, he felt how my body relaxed and how my heart rate slowed down, he smiled seeing how I happy was in his arms.

It made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Shall I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving The falls...

The morning sunlight peeped through the light curtains and the rays gently tickled our eyelids.   
Waking up together, Mulder and me, in one bed, I anticipated it being a bit awkward and strange, but to the contrary, it wasn’t.   
It felt so damn normal, natural and domestic.

My arm was still draped over his bare chest and my head rested on his shoulder. I felt how his warm body touched mine, a sensation I had yearned for. It filled my heart with security and I just loved it. His arm still cradled me and held me close to his chest.

We didn’t say much more than a swift and soft “good morning" before we got up Mulder hugged me softly, caressed the skin of my arm and kissed me on the crown of my head. After our sweet cuddle, he slid out of bed.

I observed him leave the room, admiring the sweetness and care he kept so deep hidden. But I knew him, knew him better than anyone.

Our days basically passed on that same routine. We slept in the same bed, held each other before we fell asleep, got up in the morning to do our jobs.   
It felt so natural and far from awkward anymore.

 

As days passed we finally wrapped up this case and had to leave The Falls.

I dragged the boxes to the front door and Mulder put them in the trunk of the car and in the little movers van the Bureau had send.

As I finally handed him the last box, I went one final time through the house to check if we got everything. I securely checked every room and ended up in the bedroom. _Our bedroom._

A few seconds passed, me just standing there, observing, grateful for the wonderful moments I got to spend there with Mulder. It felt so special, because we were never open about feelings and in that room, it seemed to be allowed, it seemed to be fine.

A soft and thankful smile graced my face, while my eyes dreamily dwelled through the room. I sighed lightly.   
I was so caught up in that moment I didn’t hear the footsteps that approached me.

His hand touched the small of my back as he softly said: _“Ready to leave?”_  as my body briefly fell against his side, his fingers softly rubbed the fabric covering my spine. It startled me and also reassured me, and honestly, all I wanted to say was that I didn’t want to leave, but I knew I had no choice so I softly nodded.

He hummed lightly and I knew he felt the same.  

Mulder’s hand on my back guided me through the house and finally, I was buckled up in the car on our way back to D.C..

 

Back home I was busy unpacking stuff, and finding my own rhythm again in my own place. It seemed my mind didn’t quiet have the time to overthink the things that happened.

At night, when I finally felt like I had everything into place again, I relaxed in the couch with a glass of well-deserved wine.

Never been much of a daydreamer, but visions of my evenings with Mulder appeared before my eyes. Our conversations, our cuddles and the way we fell asleep. Together.   
I smiled, but I felt so sad at the same time because he wasn’t here, we weren’t together anymore. I wondered if this is what they call ‘missing someone’, or was it just the feeling of not being alone that I missed.

It was silent in the room, no funny jokes, no monotonous voice, no small talk, nothing. A silence that I used to love, but now I seemed to hate.

 

I dozed off on the couch, letting my body relax on the soft cushions of my sofa. Not long after, my pleasant dreams were disturbed with a piercing shrill sound. It took me a few seconds to realize it was my phone waking me up.

 

_“Scully…”_ I languidly answered completely unaware of my surroundings.

_“Scully, it’s me,”_ a soft voice said in my ear. My eyes opened instantly, my heart raced in my chest and my lips formed a smile. – _Mulder_ -

Before I could answer he continued: _“How are you, roomie? Miss me already?”_

I could sense how he waggled his eyebrows and how a cheeky smile graced his face.

My giggle reached his ears and I noticed how he chuckled.

_“I take that as a yes…”_ he continued chatting as if he wanted me to feel at ease. And I _did_ feel at ease, it felt so good to hear his voice.  

_“Mulder!”_ I comically shouted at him through the phone, letting him know I really liked what he was doing.

It made me smile, and I was sure he was smiling as well.

 

 

We spend the rest of our night talking on the phone, our way of telling we missed each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this end?  
> Let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to work

My footsteps sounded very familiar in our little hallway leading to the basement office. My stomach fluttered out of nervousness seeing Mulder again after these few days off work. We talked on the phone, but that's still different. 

I tried to calm myself down, no need to be nervous, I’ve known Mulder for years now, why to be so anxious?! I knew we wouldn’t talk about what happened anyway, that was not our style, we didn’t do feelings, so why worry. We were skilled in talking in riddles. 

The moment I opened the door to the office, I immediately felt Mulder’s eyes on me. My eyes scanned the room and basically found him sitting near a cabinet on the floor behind the desk, files scattered all over the place. His gaze just reached over the table for me to see.

He smiled widely seeing me enter and welcomed me in his familiar tone: _“Mornin’ Scully”_

His voice awoke something deep in my stomach, it fluttered and made me smile. _“Mornin’,”_ I said softly and slowly, my voice paused and wondered what the hell he was doing on the floor.

 _“Just cleaning up here Scully,”_ he answered me as if I had actually asked the question out loud. He must have noticed how my eyebrow raised in wonder of his actions.

 _“You never tidy up Mulder,”_ I replied him, while I tried to find a place to sit at the desk where piles of files were stacked. I noticed how he playfully rolled his eyes at my remark and I couldn’t suppress a smile, because we were back into our old bickering selves.

 _“You better come down here and help me,”_ he begged me, showing off his irresistible puppy dog eyes and by surprise, he grasped my wrist to make me join him on the floor.

As if lightning struck on a clear day, his touch on my wrist made the world stop turning for a second. As if my reality slowed down around me, my eyes focused on his warm fingers lightly touching the delicate skin of my wrist. I swallowed hard and tried to get a hold of myself again.

I followed his sweet guidance, and carefully slipped out of the chair and sat down next to a pile of files on the floor. He was only a meter away from me, the cabinet was in between us, together with several random piles of files.

Getting myself back together, I couldn’t help myself by looking at him with a questioning look in my eyes.  
_“What exactly do you want me to do, Mulder?”_ I said slightly irritated, while my eyes traveled over the papers lying around.

 _“I am classifying them again…”_ he started explaining what he wanted me to do. Basically, he was just putting them back in the cabinet, just in a different order. I rolled my eyes but agreed on helping him, since we hadn’t got any other important assignments.

After sorting files for a while, I slowly relaxed and tried to be professional as I could be, the nervousness I felt was never there. Searching for a file I needed to fill the shelve I noticed the correct one lying around. My hand reached out to grab it next to Mulder’s knee.

Couldn’t reach it without hovering my body a bit over the piles in front of me.

As I reached to grab it, my hand bumped into his hand, the collision caused our eyes to meet. Our faces were close, noses only inches apart, my heart started pounding in my ear, I gasped audibly and my lips parted. My reaction wasn’t normal, I was highly sensitive and Mulder noticed. Again, I felt uneasy and nervous feeling his touch and catching his gaze.

His eyes traveled inertly my face like he had all the time in the world and smirked.

 _“You ok Scully?”_ he said flicking his eyes back to the file he was working on. The way he said it, the way he moved and eluded his attention from me for a second… I didn’t know what to think anymore.

He found my eyes again _, “You look kinda pale…”_  his voice somehow soothed me.

My lips tried hard to smile and to make it seem insignificant how this little touch made me feel. I failed, to Mulder I was an open book and he could see right through me. He knew how uncomfortable I felt, he just read it from my face.

Avoiding his concern and acting like I was ok, I grabbed the file and put it in the correct drawer of the cabinet. With an excuse, I stood up and wanted to leave the office for a second. I needed to catch my breath and ground myself again. I just couldn’t work with his this way, afraid of being close to him.

 _“Going to get a drink,”_ I swiftly said while hiding my flushed face the best I could walking around the desk towards the door, _“need something?”._ I almost tripped over a lost pile of papers, damn I was clumsy while being nervous. I didn’t wait for his answer, I rushed out as fast as possible, I would bring him a coke like always.

The hallway was cool and it seemed that I could finally breathe again. He did nothing wrong, but I just couldn’t handle the tension anymore. I was a coward, I fled, I ran, instead of discussing these feelings. Feelings weren’t our thing, we avoided them.

 

I managed to get myself together again and walked back in, a confident smile on my face, deep breath before I entered, I could do this.

I found him at the exact same place, on the floor, surrounded by files. But when he looked up at me, to greet me, his gaze was different, concerned, sad in a way. I tried to avoid the awkward silence and hoped I had imagined his weird gaze, by saying: _“Brought you a coke.”_

My eyes flicked back and forth between the coke and his face, I struggled to hold my smile. Slowly I walked towards him to hand him his drink.

He got up and walked to the desk and snatched to coke out of my hand.  
_“Thanks,”_  he said, no emotion what so ever, and walked right passed me.

I shivered, not because he only left coldness when he left, but the way he said it, the way his eyes looked at me, the way he reacted.

I turned around immediately and called his name _“Mulder?”_ , it almost sounded desperate, not that I intended it to sound that way, but it just escaped me like that.

He was standing at the door, ready to leave, his jacket over his shoulder and the door handle clamped in his fist. His back was turned towards me, I noticed how he sighed when he faced me. I kinda forced him to turn around and to answer me, he knew.

 

His eyes bore deep into my soul, his glare was solid and it hit me hard. I was lost for words, I had no choice answering his stare with my own.

His jaw clenched and his glare softened for an instant, his eyes dropped to my feet and traveled up over my body languidly, slowly, patiently, while he was thinking about how or what to say.

He seemed defeated, just like I was, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He struggled but failed. We both failed.  
  
As his gaze finally landed on my face again, it got softer, desperate, his eyes even looked sad. He approached me like a lion attacked his prey. Determined, a goal in sight, it only took a few steps until he reached me.

My heart fluttered when his hand snaked around my neck and his body slammed against mine. His lips desperately crashed on my mouth and I surrendered again, I had no choice, he didn’t let me choose, I didn’t want to choose.

His strong torso pressed me against the desk I was leaning against, his hand massaged the back of my skull and my hair while his lips parted mine, his tongue passionately sought mine. The friction, the wetness, and warmth made me whimper through our kiss.

Our bodies both seemed to tremble to release the tension we kept for ourselves for too long. His fingers combed through my hair and our tongues met again. They crashed, explored, rolled and slid over each other, slowly, passionately, fiery.

I uncovered a part of Mulder I didn’t know yet, but it intrigued me very much to explore. He was so wild and I loved it.

His arm wrapped around the small of my back, pulling me closer and sliding me further on the desk, piles of files fell off, but none of us even cared. His breath hot and warm on my skin, he panted softly against my mouth. 

I gasped for air, my head fell back as he moved his kisses to my chin and throat. One hand on the desk helped me keep my balance, while my fingertips crawled over his back.

His body was warm and solid, muscles twitched and pulled me close.

His mouth moved back up over my throat dragging his lush bottom lip over my burning skin, once he found my lips again, his teeth grazed my flesh softly as his tongue said goodbye.

As he moved back slightly, leaving my bruised lips, I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting him to leave me just yet, he answered me pulling me in a warm cuddle. My head rested against his chest, feeling how his heart raced.

 

As if he suddenly regretted what just happened he left me standing at the desk and walked to the door. His fingers touched his lips, reflecting what just took place, he wiped my lipstick off and softly muttered without even looking at me: _“I was out of line Scully, sorry!”_

 

He fled, he ran away, he closed the door, he left me standing totally star struck leaning against the desk in our basement office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Leave suggestions in the comments, still, need to write the next chapter...  
> Any ideas? Keep'em coming ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to confront Mulder.

As my breathing finally normalized I found myself still glued against the office desk. My legs were shaking and my lips were still bruised. My eyes were focused on the closed door, realizing Mulder wasn’t coming back after all.

Slowly I tried to get myself together, my fingers ran through my hair and wandered over my lips. My mouth was left numb by his passionate kiss and I still tasted his scent.

The way he had crashed onto me, raw and impassioned, I gasped for air thinking about it while my fingers traveled over my chin and my throat. He had clearly discovered my hidden feelings and how the lack of personal space made me feel.

The fact remained that he ran, he fled, he left me alone and I could only hope he wouldn’t regret our kiss.

Wasn’t in the mood anymore to spend more time in this office, I wanted to talk to him like really talk.

On my way home I tried calling him several times, but my calls never got an answer. I felt insecure and anxious, I wanted to know what he was feeling and thinking. I knew we avoided feelings, but now it couldn’t wait any longer.

My eyes nervously traveled my apartment, I couldn’t relax, everything in my body, every nerve, every vein, the tension got a hold of me.

Suddenly my phone rang and I so hoped it was Mulder, but sadly it was Skinner’s voice which pierced my ear.

He told me Mulder had called in sick for the rest of the week, and he wanted to check with me if I had any idea what was going on.

I tried to act as normal as possible and reassured Skinner I would go and check on Mulder.

So I did… Nervous, anxious and scared I drove up to his apartment. The walk through the hallway up to number 42 seemed to take forever. My heart rate was high, my palms were sweaty and I felt as if I was about to faint or to vomit. A few deep breaths as I was standing in front of his door, should help me to calm down.

I knocked three times and waited…

I heard a few muffled noises behind the door, so I knocked again.

_“Go away!”_

His voice sounded tormented and in pain and it struck me right in my heart. I swallowed hard almost feeling his pain and put my hand flat against the cool dark wood of the door.

_“Mulder, it’s me…”_

My voice was soft and concerned, I couldn’t do anything else than just wait.

_“Scully… please, don’t make it harder than it already is.”_

He sighed, I could hear the doubt, the pain and the worry in his voice.

_“Mulder, just let me in, I want to talk,”_

I tried again, in my voice a hint of desperation was heard, hoping he wouldn’t be as stubborn as always, hoping he would let me in.

As my hand still lingered on the wood of the door, my head dropped while my eyes lazily gazed at my feet. I hoped I trusted my own judgment, wanting him to open the door.

The door slowly opened, my hand languidly fell down, my gaze traveled up again, finding Mulder standing there. His jeans and white shirt were wrinkled, probably from lying in the couch, his face seemed relaxed, although I noticed the clench in his jaw. His eyes avoided me and bore deep into his hardwood floor, he stepped aside, inviting me inside his apartment.

He didn’t speak, which made it extremely hard for me, my mouth wanted to say a thousand words and my lips actually started moving, but no sound came out. I tried to get any reaction out of him, but I failed.

The room was dark, just how Mulder liked it, it smelled like him, musky, sandalwood, masculine. My lungs got so familiar with his scent that I could recognize it almost everywhere.

It was a sweet and welcoming smell, at The Falls I even sensed it lingering on my skin. It warmed my soul, remembering these precious moments.

I carefully walked further, hanging my wool coat on the chair of his kitchen table, behind me I heard him close the door.

As I slowly turned around, Mulder passed me and gestured me to sit down on the couch. He didn’t speak and it made me uncomfortable. He opened the curtains before we both sat down because he knew I didn’t like the darkness as much as he did.

 

Before I could say anything his finger went up, stopping me from speaking. He needed a moment to get the words out that he wanted to say.

_“Scully… I…”_ his low voice made my heart flutter in my chest, he hesitated, while his eyes daringly searched mine. He wanted to say this looking me directly in the eyes, “ _I was completely out of line, in the office, when I kissed you like that…”_. He waited to check my reactions, I have to admit that my face was blank, it was the face I showed when I didn’t want people to know how I really felt.

I wanted nothing more than to let him know what I really felt.

_“I’m so…,”_

I stopped him from talking any further, right there. Two fingers landed on his lips preventing him from saying anything else. He got startled by my sudden movement and his eyes found mine again.

My blank face changed slowly, letting feelings and emotions through. My wall crumbled down, only for him, only he was allowed to see what I really felt.

_“Ssssh…”_ I shushed him in the sweetest way I ever shushed someone in my entire life, “you weren’t out of line…”. My fingers lingered on the swell of his lips, rubbing the red flesh gently. Our eyes found one another again.

He relaxed under my touch as did I, I could finally breathe normally again, although my heart skipped a few beats.

_“I’m done pretending, Mulder,”_ his eyes focused on my lips when I finally got these words out. My voice struggled, confessing how I really felt, my fingers ran over his jaw, down his chest, before they landed in his lap he caught them. The warmth of his hand on my fingers felt good, I loved how he gently wrapped my fingers into his.

Mulder didn’t speak, he gave me time to let it all out.   
_“I fled so many times, ran, avoided, denied… all of it… but when you kissed me like that in the office, it suddenly came clear to me that all the running, avoiding and denying just led to that very moment,”_  my voice was soft and silent, merely a whisper, but he heard me, he listened.

His thumb ran in little circles over the skin of my hand, while his eyes never left my face. My head was bent, shy really of his judgment, of what he might say, but I felt how his stare traveled from my lips to my eyes and back.

_“Scully…?”_ he tried to ease me down, to comfort me, but I didn’t allow him.

_“No Mulder, please, let me try to get this out…”_ I said immediately after I heard him say my name.

_“When you came back to the bedroom in The Falls, I had the courage to let my guard down. I was brave enough to show you how I really feel. Courageous enough to open up my heart, knowing I could get hurt. Adventurous enough to break the rules, understanding that there was no way back when I did…”_  I swallowed my tears I felt stinging in my eyes. I never poured my heart out like this, never. 

_“It was real Mulder, it wasn't pretended, it was you kissing me and I just knew. I also knew we wouldn’t talk about this after. Because we are not very good with feelings, but we do feel things. I feel things, and I know you do too. How terrifying these feelings are right now, I feel them. That’s why I ran away in the office today, trying to find more excuses, to keep running, to keep avoiding. I just couldn’t bear being so close to you and not even talk about the way we feel,”_

I finally had the courage to meet his gaze again, it was soft and compassionate, I could just feel myself drown in the hazel of his eyes again. His thumb had stopped caressing my skin.

_“… and it made me desperate…”_  his whisper pierced my ear, it made my heart race again, I licked my lips before pursuing them together. His gaze was persistent and I wasn’t planning on running, not anymore.

_“… never felt the need of being domestic, but in The Falls it felt so natural and unstrained, sharing that with you. But then every touch, every gaze made you cringe a few hours ago, and I was so afraid, I had misjudged you. So the urge to showing you how I felt surfaced.”_ I observed his mouth as he spoke, I loved the way it formed a melodious string of monotonous words.

I didn’t want to interrupt and let him continue.  
_“I feel incomplete without you.”_ He whispered avoiding my stare. His eyes focused on your joined hands on his legs. He nervously smiled, shaking his head, like he wanted to shake the awkwardness of sharing his feeling away.

 

I carefully hooked my finger under his chin, gently forcing him to see me while I whispered:

 

_“_ _Then we feel the same way…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We kept crossing paths,  
> near misses and almosts,  
> when all I ever wanted,  
> was for us to collide.
> 
> \- Jessica Katoff -

The words were finally spoken, they were felt in the slightest touch, in the lightest gaze, and in the softest whisper.

A soft sigh of release escaped his mouth, while his pouty lips captured my gaze. I so wanted to kiss him, but I didn’t want to rush things. One baby step at the time, but nevertheless, I couldn’t deny how he made me feel.

I quivered, he noticed.

Finally, I was brave enough to flick my eyes back up to meet his, knowing what it would cause.

The intensity of his stare, the warmth of his eyes, I could see right into his soul. He had no secrets for me, everything I needed to know was right there. My blood rushed through my veins, I felt it thumping in my ears and felt the artery in my neck pounding. My breathing paced up as we moved closer towards each other.

I craved this so badly, and I felt how he gave me the control, he didn’t want to force me. My fingertips found his arm and slowly trailed his skin with my soft touch. My other hand cupped his cheek, while he held my hand with his, leaning softly against it.

My focus was still on his face, I just couldn’t look anywhere else, his perfect tan in the soft light completely captured me. He stared back at me, his mouth was partly open and I couldn’t resist brushing my thumb over his plump bottom lip.

My always icy piercing stare warmed up, the closer I got to his face. My tongue licked my lips, in response, my teeth gently grabbed the right corner of my bottom lip. I was so bloody nervous and that was my way to release the tension.

His lips smiled under my touch, I felt like I needed to study every little inch of his gorgeous face. I let my fingers explore his cheeks and his jaw, to finally meet my other hand behind his neck.

My mouth was only inches away from his, his sweet breath warmed my face and I moved closer. His hands snaked around my waist, as I looked him in the eyes one last time before my mouth gently brushed over the flushed skin of his neck.

I languidly dragged my lips over his stubble under his jaw, leaving little soft wet pecks in several places. My fingers combed through his hair and lovingly held his face. His soft gasps were so cute and sweet, he was so sensitive to my caresses. I loved how I felt his fingers travel up and down over my spine.

My tongue licked the raging pulse point under his ear, I felt how his heart pumped the blood rapidly through his veins, before moving over his jaw to his mouth.

I didn’t really kiss him, I let my lips brush his first. Our mouth parted, ready to receive, but I held back. First, my lips pecked his lips gently, almost feather light. My breath hot in his mouth.

His hand moved to my cheek and ran through my hair, grasping my skull. He gasped again when he felt how my lips grasped his bottom lip and how my tongue softly swirled over it. His mouth responded and nipped my upper lip. So light and careful, wet and warm at the same time.

A light pant escaped my mouth when his tongue found my lips. I released his bottom lip and finally fused our mouths together.

Our breaths mixed, my lips crashed on him, exploring, sliding on, over and in each other, mingling, slowly, carefully exploring each other more and deeper. He answered me perfectly, I honestly can’t remember ever being kissed like this in my life. 

I felt how my body fell against him and how his arms wrapped around me.  


His warmth, his scent, his kiss, was exactly how I pictured it would be when I would ever kiss him again. 

His fingertips gently caressed my cheek as he patiently kissed me back.

My heart raced and my skin burned, I slowly left his mouth and gently kissed his lips to break the kiss. My eyes were closed as were his, we both seemed to need a second to come back to earth.

My lips tingled and seemed to be swollen, I loved the sensation I felt in my entire body. As my eyes got used to the soft light in the room they traveled over his bruised lips to his eyes again.

I couldn’t help myself, but our connection always went through our eyes. A gaze, a stare, a look, was stronger than words.

Also this time, his eyes opened slowly, meeting mine. He smiled when he brushed his fingertips over my flush cheek.

 _“Hi”_ he whispered through his loving smile, conquering my heart through his eyes while brushing some hairs out of my face.

I answered his smile with a shy one of my own. I had to admit, we were damn good at this.

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he wrapped me in his arms and held me closer.

 _“Funny, how things shift…”_ I whispered through a light content chuckle.

A light sigh brushed over my hair, _“Yes… it’s a very thin line between the most frustrated bastard from a few hours ago compared to this happy man holding the girl of his dreams.”_ His voice was soft.

 _“Girl?”_ I asked teasingly.

 _“Woman!”_ he replied right back, I felt his smile got wider.

 _“My own LITTLE scientist/doctor/agent/investigator…”_ he teased and let out a fake growl, holding me closer, rubbing my back.

 _“MULDER!”_ I couldn’t hold back my chuckle and climbed up to meet his eyes again. My hands on his firm chest, fondling the fabric.

He looked at me in pure bliss, his smile was contagious and I smiled widely back at him. He slid back on the couch dragging me along with him. I relaxed instantly lying against his chest with his arm draped around me. I dropped my shoes on the floor and tucked my legs party underneath my hips leaning against Mulder.

His lips found my temple and kissed me softly. He rubbed his thumbs over my hipbone in a reassuring way.

 _“What do you think if we’d order some take-out?”_  he whispered against my crown, surely smelling my wild berry shampoo.

 _“Sounds perfect, Mulder!”_ I languidly answered, fully enjoying how he held me, how I felt the warmth of his body, the love in his touch and the care in his voice.

I felt secure, I felt good, no need to run, no need to deny or to avoid,

I felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully falls asleep in Mulder's apartment.

The sun had set, the room was almost completely dark only a few candles subtlety flickering on the table and a warm blanket covered my legs. I must have dozed off after sharing a meal with Mulder.

I remembered ordering pizza, which we liked from our favorite pizza place. I must have been exhausted falling asleep on Mulder’s couch.

When the first haze of my sleep had disappeared, I noticed I was alone in the room. Mulder was nowhere to be seen.

I slowly crawled out of the couch and walked barefoot through his apartment, doing so I checked the time. Only 10 pm, too early to go to bed.

Slowly I opened the door to his bedroom, hoping to find him there. As I walked in Mulder almost bumped right into me.

_“Hey… what are you doing up?”_ he said while he rubbed my shoulders. _“You clearly needed some rest, you fell asleep right after our pizza.”_

_“Yeah, I’m still feeling kinda exhausted actually,”_ I answered while my eyes lazily trailed through his bedroom. A typical guys bedroom, dark and plain. I noticed how his sheets seemed fresh and crisp, and it smelled great in there. A mixture of shower gel combined with Mulder’s sandalwood scent. It intoxicated my mind, bringing me back to our nights together. But I was too tired to react, too tired to slip into his bed and make love to him. Yes, it was on my mind, but I was exhausted.

He let my body fall against his chest and his arms automatically wrapped around me. He smelled exactly like I wanted him to smell. It was the scent of home, my home. It felt so nice and warm feeling his arms so securely around me. His fingers softly massaged my shoulders and my spine.

I hummed softly and I closed my eyes while my head rested on his chest. _“Need to go home and get some rest,”_ I mumbled through my drowsiness while snuggling closer in his embrace.

Still, in his arms, Mulder softly guided us back to the couch. My body automatically veiled next to him, while my head rested on his lap. His fingers rubbed my arms and pulled the blanket over my legs.

_“Not letting you drive back in his state, Scully._ _You can stay here if you want,”_ he cautiously said, his voice low and soft merely a whisper. _“If you are comfortable with that of course?”_

_“I can take the couch?!”_ he rapidly added.

My eyes opened and met him instantly. _“Mulder,”_ I slowly let his name out, shaking my head, softly letting him know how sweet and respectful he was. I pulled myself back up, meeting him at eye level. He smiled meeting my sleepy gaze.

_“You are so tired,”_ he smilingly said, while his eyes traveled over my tired face.

I nodded and felt how my eyes closed again. I woke myself back up and stared back into his eyes. His fingers lightly brushed my hair out of my face while his arms held me preventing me from falling over.

_“Stay,”_ he whispered while his warm breath brushed over my face. My eyes closed and I silently agreed on staying the night. My hands held his neck and I felt how his arms scooped me and carried me to his bedroom.

The cold breezy room briefly woke me up when he laid me down on the left side of the bed. The open window provided the soft evening air to enter, filling the room with oxygen. I loved how the breeze tickled my senses.

The sheets smelled so nice and inviting. He asked me if I had my overnight bag with me for my pj’s, but I laughed at his question and wanted him to give me an old t-shirt of his.

As much I wanted him to unbutton my blouse and seductively undress me, I decided it was better to wait. Mulder gave me some privacy and I changed into his old Knicks T. It covered me up pretty good. My bare feet walked up to the closed door, Mulder was sitting on the couch watching some talk show he had probably seen 30 times.

_“Night Mulder!”_ I said while my head peeped around the corner of the door. As he turned his head, I noticed how his eyes trailed my tiny body that was wrapped up in his T-shirt. My frame was small and his shirt reached right under my hips. 

_“Night Scully,”_ he lovingly smiled back at me. _“Looking good G woman, in my old T”_ I heard him say when I closed the door and walked back to his bed.

I smiled, thankful for him.

The covers of his bed wrapped me in a loving embrace and I fell asleep almost instantly.

 

***

 

The noises of the night brought with gently woke me. I felt a bit disorientated and lost waking up in a bedroom that wasn’t mine.

I had slept a few hours, but it was still nighttime and the apartment was silent. When my eyes were adapted to the darkness I checked if Mulder was with me, but he wasn’t.

The crack under the door to the living room made me notice the lights were still flickering, so must be the television or the candles.

My heart pounded in my throat and I noticed how it started thumping in my ears too, I felt bold and seductive. His T-shirt hugged my shape perfectly and only away a hint of the flesh of my thighs.

I carefully slid out of bed and walked barefoot to the door. I listened for a minute, and then slowly opened the door.

My eyes veiled immediately on him, his body was in a total state of relaxation on the couch, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing was slow and steady.

A smile formed on my lips seeing him so calm and sleeping like a baby. It touched my heart and I couldn’t resist, dragging my fingers over his bicep when I walked past him. His skin reacted with goosebumps and he groaned softly.

I decided to let him sleep, I couldn’t get myself to wake him like this. As I silently moved back into the direction of the door, his hand grasped my wrist, preventing me from walking further.

I gasped and my eyes found his. _“Sorry,”_ I whispered, _“didn’t want to wake you.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious? Go read the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

I gasped and my eyes found his. _“Sorry,”_ I whispered, _“didn’t want to wake you.”_  
  
  
His stare was intense and he didn’t answer right away. He gently pulled me down to the couch, making me sit next to him when he crawled up. His arms wrapped around my waist and he made his head rest against my chest.

 _“Mmm,”_ he murmured relaxed, _“I don’t mind being woken me up by a gorgeous woman.”_   His smile was still sleepy, but he stole my heart again.

 _“A gorgeous woman, wearing my T by the way,”_ he chuckled and snuggled closer. My fingers gently caressed his hair and face, while my face smiled holding him.

 _“Mulder,”_ my still sleepy voice cut the night air and landed on him like an arrow.

The way I spoke his name, my tone gave away how I felt, what I yearned for, the way my fingers lingered on his skin, he needed no more encouragement, he knew what I wanted and why I accidentally woke him up.  

He understood the signals, the gazes, he just knew what I meant, I knew when his fingers snaked through my hair.

I slowly got up from the couch and entangled my fingers with his. My body took over and gently guided him through the room towards his own bedroom. I noticed how his eyes traveled over my legs, thighs, trying to see through the shirt.

Never felt very seductive before, but he brought my flirty self to life, I swayed my hips like I never thought possible, it just happened.

Before I opened the door to the bedroom, I slowly turned around, his hands were already around my waist pulling me closer, his face was so very near mine, I smelled his perfume and his intoxicating masculinity drugged me.

My fingernails crawled briefly over his chest while I sighed and bit the tension away biting my teeth down on my lip. Damn, he was such a good looking man, I couldn’t believe I didn’t see that all these years. Although I saw it, but never considered more than…

His lips crashed on my neck, hungry, passionately, right under my pulse point, pressing his body close to mine. His tongue flicked the pounding vein with loving licks, while his teeth gently nibbled on my surrounding skin.

I felt how his mouth sucked my skin and how much I liked the sensation I needed to stop him, my skin easily bruised and I didn't want the office to know. 

 _"Careful,"_ I whispered, touching his cheek with my fingers, making him understand what I tried to say.

I gasped lightly and a gush of warmth invaded my body. It had been so very long since I’ve felt this way for a man, it’s been so long since I let a man touch me like that. He gently pinned me against the door and let his lips trail my flushed and already burning skin. Over my jaw he slowly reached my mouth, his lush bottom lip feather rested light on my chin.

Before he kissed me, his eyes bore deep into mine, it was his way of letting me know he wanted this just as much as I did. Still, he sought confirmation, he never wanted to do anything against my will, he never wanted to force me into things I wasn’t ready for.

But this time I was so ready, my body ached and craved for his touch, his kiss and more. My hips rhythmically bucked against him.

I whispered his name, a very light sigh only he could hear it: _“Mulder”._ It sounded like I begged him, a plea for more.

One hand gently caressed my face, during his kisses while the other held my hip, my arms hung lightly over his shoulders, completely surrendering to his touches. We could have looked like two supermodels in a seductive photo shoot. 

His kiss surprised me, it was tender, soft and warm. His lips matched mine like never before and his velvet tongue slipped softly in my mouth waking mine. My heart always fluttered when he kissed me, my body needed a moment to adapt to him. 

He slightly moved back and his warm mouth left mine. His eyes locked immediately with mine, my gaze was sultry and loaded, I sensed how my eyelashes struggled to keep his stare. He smiled and his eyes studied my face, while his thumb grazed my lips.

My hands had found the helm of his shirt and slowly slipped underneath it. His abs strong and hard under my touch, his skin burned with desire and he twitched when I ran my hands up over his chest, sliding the shirt over his head.

I had seen his naked chest before, I had seen him completely naked before, I was his doctor, but examining a patient is still different than being pinned by him against a door.  
He had a damn good body, strong abs, and a broad chest. My hands ran back over his bare skin, while my lips gently kissed every revealed inch of his flesh.

His soft sounds of arousal made me even weaker, and my body reacted, my knees trembled and sweat drops pooled on my clavicle. My breasts ached, my nipples were painfully erect longing for his touch, his shirt didn’t hide much.

The soft cotton revealed the hard peaks press hard, his body found them and hid them for his eyes.

My whimpers increased with every touch, kiss or peck form his fingers of lips. Without warning, he hooked his arms under my hips and scooped me from the floor. His body pushed my back against the door while my ankles hooked behind his back. I gasped and held his head, while my nails scratched his neck and skull.

It all happened in such a haze, I didn’t know if I was processing things correctly.

 _“O my God, Mulder…”_ escaped my mouth in a sigh when he suddenly opened the door and walked in with my body wrapped around him.

The cool breeze of his bedroom made me shiver and he gently put me down again. The soft light veiled upon us and his gaze landed on my face. His back faced the bed and I took control, I gently forced him to sit down on the bed.

His hands followed my movement and rubbed the soft skin of my hips. My eyes seductively locked with his and made him lose his grip on my skin.

I swayed my hips in front of him and I have to admit I never felt sexier in my entire life. I dared to show myself to him, only him.

My little dance turned him on, he bit his lip and he swallowed hard. He wasn’t allowed to touch me, and how excruciating it might have been for him, he loved it. He loved the way my body built up the tension. 

 _“Keep going G woman,”_ he softly whispered, as I slipped my hand underneath his Knicks shirt I was wearing. A hint of black lace peeped under the fabric.

His pupils dilated and his tongue licked his lips. 

Mulder gasped when my hands gently stroked my stomach peeling the fabric more up.  
I smiled and turned around. My hips rocked from side to side, making him dizzy, hypnotizing him, while my hands pulled the cotton over my head, letting it fall at my feet.

 _“God Scully!”,_ he panted and his breath trembled. I noticed how he struggled with his jeans, he was very aroused and his pants got a size too small. I chuckled and ran my tongue over my lips as I faced him again. He was right there, cupping my cheeks and he immediately kissed me passionately.

I swiftly helped him out of his pants and moved him back again to the bed. As he sat down I straddled myself on his lap. His erection poked my center in the best possible way it could. I felt alive, more than ever, I felt loved, I felt invincible.

My blood rushed through my veins as my hips gently started rocking slowly over him. First slow and light, building up a steady rhythm I wasn’t able to stop anytime soon.

His hands trailed my skin, discovering every freckle, every scar, every inch of me, while his mouth couldn’t decide to kiss my lips or my breasts.

His warm, wet mouth made me almost scream out with every lick and swirl of his tongue. He gently suckled on my rosy nipples until they were about to explode. His mouth was skilled and his fingers worked in perfect harmony, spreading his warm saliva over my areola of the breast his mouth neglected.

My fingers knead his hair, gently pulling it when his tongue reached a very sensitive point. My head fell back and my eyes rolled back when he cupped both of my breasts simultaneously and licked my sternum all the way up to my chin. His thumb flicked my oversensitive nipples.

He gasped and panted, resting his head under my chin, helping my hips grind over him. He must have noticed how soaked my panties were. But God, I loved how we worked together. Nothing more than this, nothing else, just us.

Heaven knows how long we’ve waited.

I could feel how hard he was for me and he surely knew how wet he made me. I was so ready, more ready than I ever was.

 _“Mulder…,”_ I panted against his crown, together with muffles moans I couldn’t suppress. A plea for more, a prayer, a chant,...

Actually, I didn’t want to say what I wanted him to do, but I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to last long. He was the type of man that could make me orgasm by just talking to me.

I wanted him inside of me, I needed him to be, now, fast… It wasn’t the most romantic thing ever, but I just…

 _“… I…”_ that was all I could say as if he knew what I wanted. He was in my head.

He swiftly turned us around, making sure I was comfortable on the bed. He shimmied out of his boxers,  while I just laid there and looked at how this handsome man stripped for me.

His member was in full attention and it didn’t disappoint at all. I felt myself tremble all over and I bit my lip. I almost touched myself, but I held back.

His hand carefully ran over his hardness and it turned me on even more. He moaned and growled doing so and watching me lay there.

My fingers hooked into my black lace panties and I slid them down my legs never leaving his gaze.

He hovered over me, kissing me once more, slowly, running his tongue thoroughly over every little corner of my lips and mouth.

He panted and I moaned, feeling how his thumb gently caressed my most intimate area. God, he was so soft and careful, thoughtful to the pleasures of a woman. He knew how to drive a girl crazy, his thumb massaged me tenderly, slowly, over and over and again and again, which made me whimper and squirm under him.

My nails scratched his back and my hand guided his face to my lips one last time.

While he let me kiss me with all I had to give, his thumb slowly spread my arousal over my folds and I spread my legs automatically a little wider.

My lips tried to hold him as long as I could, but suddenly his breath filled my mouth as he whimpered and I felt how he gently filled me with his hardness.

My head tilted back, my back arched and I moaned hard, He was hard and big inside of me, but my body adapted perfectly to him. I didn't feel pain, only friction which I knew would make me scream. He was still and gave me time to get used to him. His forehead rested on mine and we were in perfect harmony.

 _“You feel perfect, this feels so perfect.”_ He whispered through his trembling sighs, just for me. His breath brushed over my face, and felt how my muscles relaxed.

His hips moved back and with a gently thrust he filled me again. I trembled all over,  this sensation was so wonderful.

His breath was shaky and hot, his rhythm paced up and let my body receive every thrust of his hips.

My inner walls massaged his hardness and I knew my body never wanted any other man. It never reacted the way it did right now.

My eyes were closed but when I opened them he was right above me, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. His teeth found his bottom lip and bit it hard while his hips pounded hard into me. My hand cupped his cheek and he instantly lowered his head and kissed me.

Our pants and moans got louder and I was on the verge. My nails squeezed his bicep and our breaths mingled in our mouths.

My lips found his briefly while he bucked hard. He knew we both we close and I felt myself almost slip from the face of the earth.

His name escaped my mouth in an almost singing melody, a chant, a prayer, over and over his name. He practically did the same thing, my name left his lips and filled my mouth. Our forehead joined, together with glistening sweat on our flushed skins.

I felt my body spasm hard as he filled me with his life-giving juices with his last push. My fist grasped a piece of cotton from his bedsheets. His fingers were in my hair. His body heavily shivering on mine.

 _“Fuck Scully”_ he cursed out of breath, when he rolled next to me, exhausted.

I couldn't speak anymore,

I couldn't think anymore,

I was completely out of this world.

 

 

But I knew for sure I never felt anything like this for anyone before. 

 

 

And Mulder?

 _"The thrill is far from gone_..." he whispered against my ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> This fic is not beta-read, so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> x


End file.
